Phoenix Rising
by darketernity23
Summary: It's Harry's Seventh Year and things are about to change when twin sisters Amelia and Cecelia Gaunt transfer to Hogwarts to begin school. games will be won, relationships will form, and enemies will become closer.
1. Arrival

**Author's Note** **Hey everyone this Story is going to take place during Harry's Seventh year, I have decided that it is not going to be centered completely on him but on the others in the story. I have also decided that I am not going to have Dumbledore die cuz I love the old guy. So please be patient with me and tell me what you think about my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, J. K. Rowling does. So if you have a problem with that take it up with her.**

**Phoenix Rising**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

He shifted in the shadows, his eyes catching on the eyes of those so similar to his, cold and uninterested. He smirked, a smirk that spoke of the evilness that filled his soul. They eyes of the other never flinched, instead they stayed looking into his, as if they had no fear at all.

"You know what you are to do do you not?" He asked in a low voice and the figure before him nodded.

"Then go," He told it, then added as a warning, " Do not fail me as so many others have. You may be more important but i do not tolerate failure."

"Yes m' lord," it nodded again and then sunk into the shadows and disapeared leaving no trace that it had even been there.

He thought to himself as he watched the shadow drift slowly away and then turned to Bellatrix

Lestrange, nodding to her and she quickly spun away and traveled after the figure who had recently sat there with them. She had to make plans and contact a few old, should she say, acquaintances. She smiled and then she gathered together an owl and set to finishing her task.

* * *

The new year had finally started at Hogwarts as the older students all gathered in the dining room. Each student was placed at their respectable tables with the students of their house. The houses were divided into four groups; the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins. Everyone was waiting for the begining of the sorting ceremony which each year sorted the first years into the houses that they would spend the rest of their school days in.

Harry Potter sat amoung the Gryffindors, his friends Hermione and Ron surrounding him as they chatted of things that had happened over the course of the summer. It was the same as every year. They would tell of their adventures, or in Harry's case, the things he had gotten in trouble for or blamed for. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle for his parents had been killed many years ago by a man named Voldemort, the Dark Lord. But things were about to change. Even though his godfather had also been killed the last year of school, Harry was finally going to see a good part of life.

The large doors flew open and in strode Professor McGonnagal leading in the first years. The first years all glanced about their eyes filling with amazement and adoration at the sight of Hogwarts, a sight that was very new to them. Ron giggled when one of them walked straight into another one causing them both to stumble and almost cause a pileup there in the middle of the floor. The boy who had done it managed to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his black hair with a grin on his face. He was short, not having gone through his growth spurt yet, and he managed to look cute while embarrassed.

Professor McGonnagal signaled for the children to stop as she herself walked forward to the spot where a ratty old hat sat upon a stole. After she said a few words the hat suddenly began to sing, startling some of the first years; the older students were listening to the words, well thos who cared anyway, as the few slytherins were giggling and sneering at the others. Crabbe and Goyle were lost in their own little world of laughter as everyone else was engrossed but the song soon came to a stop and the sorting was to begin.

"When I call your name please come forward so that you may be sorted into your houses." The Professor started and then she pushed the glasses higher up upon her nose and held up the list before her face.

"Daniel Abryt," She called and the young boy from earlier shrugged before walking up to her. She nodded to the stole and as he sat there with a shy smile upon his face she placed the hat upon his head. It sat there for no more then ten seconds when it shouted.

"Hufflepuff!" It yelled and he smiled before jumping down and seeming to run over to the table and up to a girl who looked to be in her fourth year there. She smiled at him and then gestured to the seat beside her and he happily took it.

"Samantha Belle, She called and a young girl with short blond hair stepped forward. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. McGonagall hurried through the list and soon all of the first years were sorted into their houses. There had been about fourteen Gryffindors, nineteen Ravenclaws, nineteen Hufflepuffs, and seventeen Slytherins in all.

Everyone was back to chattering again as they waited for Dumbledore to start the feast. He stood and tapped his spoon against his glass calling all of the attention to him. Everyone looked to him and he smiled before he looked serious again.

"I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and for the first years good luck. We have had some trouble in the last years but everything seems to be settled and all in all the years have been good. But before I start the feast I would like to introduce you to this years new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mad Eyed Moody, as you all know there was an imposter the year of the Triwizard tournament but that has all been dealt with. One last thing is that this year we have two students who have transfered here from one of our smaller schools over in the Americas. So i would like to introduce you all to Amelia and Cecelia Gaunt." He gestered with his hand and at that moment the doors swung open to show two girls standing in the the doorway. They appeared to be twins though you had to look closely to see it.

They both walked forward their movements in sync with each other and as they pulled to a stop in front of Professor McGonagall they had identical looks upon their faces.

"You need to be sorted into your house. Which of you would like to go first?" McGonagall asked politely and one of the twins looked to her sister and nodded, her short raven hair swishing around her face as she turned and walked forward to McGonagall. She sat upon the stole and had the hat placed on her head.

"Interesting," The hat murmered as he searched her feelings.

"You are very dark, but in your heart you care for all of those around you. You have mixed feelings and are confused, but you are stronge and brave. " He murmered, though it was loud enought for those closest to him to hear.

"Gryffindor!" He suddenly shouted and everyone clapped for her, she smiled a small smile and nodded to her sister who stood there with a silent look upon her face. Then she too walked up to the stole and sat upon it. The hat was placed on her head in a matter of seconds.

"You are a cold child, you feel for no one except those that you have given the chance to trust. You are strong, like warrior and brave too," He told her these things though in a way he was talking to himself.

"You have the strength of a Gryffindor," He began again, " the heart of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw," He paused then started again.

"And the Cunning of a Slytherin. You are a hard one to sort, your emotions and feelings are all mixed each of them contradicting the next.

"Your blood is pure, strong and powerful, your forefathers have made it great at this school and so show you as a SLYTHERIN!" Everyone was stunned as the thought to too twins ending up in such opposite houses but then they snapped out of it and an applause arose as the second twin made her way over to the Slytherin table. She sat next in an empty chair which was seated next to a pale-haired and pale-eyed youth.

* * *

Harry smiled at the new girl as she sat across the table from him. He studied her for a moment taking in her looks. She had hair as dark as a raven's wing and eyes as pale as frozen ice. Her hair was cut short to curve around her chin in slight layers. Her skin was an olive tone and it mixed well with her eyes which were of a narrowed sort with long thick lashes that curled giving her the look of a model.

"Hi, I'm Harry," He announced as he held out a hand to her. She glanced at him and then a small smile lit up her face as she took ahold of his hand delecately, showing that she was from a proper family.

"Hello there dear, my name is Cecelia. But you can call me Lia." She smiled and then turned her glance to Hermione and then to Ron.

"And who might you dears be?" She asked sweetly with a smile.

"Im Hermione, and he is Ron," Hermione answered her reaching out her own hand to the other girl.

"So are you guys seventh years too?" She asked shaking Hermione's hand. They all nodded and she smiled thinking that she had made some new friends.

"Ok, since you guys have been here for a long time, who are the good teachers and who are the icky-want-to-avoid teachers?" She asked and the others had to laugh.

"Well most of the professors are ok, but the one teacher that you really want to watch out for is Professor Snape, he's the head of Slytherins, and he hates Gryffindors." Harry told her. She glanced over at the table where her sister sat beside a pale-headed youth who it seemed was having a conversation with those sitting beside him.

"So, Lia, what classes are you taking this year?" Hermione asked her drawing her attention away from the Slytherins that were settled on the other side of the room enjoying their meal.

"Well I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Divination, and I don't remember what else, I think that I may be taking flying classes, I'm not really good at flying, though my sister is amazing at it." she told them and then she picked at the chicken that was sat before her on her plate. She began to chew thoughtfully as she glanced over at her companions. She caught Ron glancing over at the other tables and then he seemed to shoot around drawing Harry's attention and then pointing to something over at the Slytherin table. Harry turned back around and glanced at the girl who was innocently eating her food.

"Wow 'Arry what are the odds of that?" Ron asked him with a small snort as he too turned back around.

"It's weird I'll say that but then again Malfoy has been one known to try and gain the upper hand." Harry replied to him and Cecelia glanced up at them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"What's weird?" She asked them and the both looked at her.

"Our worst enemy, Malfoy, is talking to your sister, while we are talking to you." Hermione told her as she nibbled on a piece of a chocolate dessert.

"Wow that is weird, but oh well," She went to lift her fork to her mouth when she suddenly stopped.

"You said Malfoy right?" She asked and they nodded. " Is it Draco Malfoy that you are speaking of?" They stared at her before Ron busted out.

"How did you know that?"

"My father used to be an acquaintance of His father Lucius. Never did like that man, but Draco was sweet, why do you not like him?"

They all face faltered when she said that Draco had been nice, each of them giving her their own disbelieving stare.

"Draco, nice?" They all laughed but Lia gave them a glare and then sniffed.

"For your information he was. But that ass of a father of his probably changed him." She added and then they all laughed for they knew what Lucius Malfoy was like. They then continued with polite conversation while they finished their meal.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked my first chapter of my new story. I will take flames cause they help me get better at my writing so please tell me what you think of my story.**

**((points to purple button on the bottom)) Go ahead and push it you know you wanna...go on push it ...push it.**


	2. Head Students

**Author's Note: Well this begins the second chapter of my story. I know that you guys/girls are wondering who's going to end up with who so I've decided to tell you in the next chapter so you will have to read if you want to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Amelia and Cecelia Gaunt.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

**Head Students**

Draco Malfoy looked up as the doors flew open in time to see two girls enter. Each of them looked to be about his age. From his veiw he could tell that they had to be twins, either that or they were really close in age and looks. He silently watched them walk to Proffessor McGonagall, both in their regal postures. He had to admit he liked the way they looked. Both were gorgeous.

One of them had hair that was short and stragiht and it curled around her chin perfectly to inhance her olive complexion with raven's wings. Her eyes were an emerald color and shown brightly out from bangs that slit lightly over her left eye in layers. Her sister had hair that was long and raven with curls that were seemingly perfect as the laid against her back each one of them bouncy against her midback as she walked creating a perfect little spring. Her eyes were much like her sisters but they were a brighter emerald and they caught the light when she happened to chance a look at the Slytherin table. Her bangs though, unlike her sister's, curved over her right eye giving her a mysterious look.

"Whores," He heard Pansy snort and turned to give her a glare before turning back to the seen before him. McGonagall was just placing the hat upon the twin with the short black hair.

"Interesting," The he heard the hat murmer as it searched her feelings.

"You are very dark, but in your heart you care for all of those around you. You have mixed feelings and are confused, but you are stronge and brave. " It murmered, though it was loud enought for those closest to him to hear, those such as the Slytherins surrounding Malfoy.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He suddenly shouted and everyone clapped for her, she smiled a small smile and nodded to her sister who stood there with a silent look upon her face. Then she too walked up to the stole and sat upon it. The hat was placed on her head in a matter of seconds.

Malfoy could see that look in her eyes and as he watched her couldn't help but feel as if he had met her before. But he then shook it off.

"You are a cold child, you feel for no one except those that you have given the chance to trust. You are strong, like warrior and brave too," He listen as the old hat told her these things though in a way it was talking to itself.

"You have the strength of a Gryffindor," He began again and Malfoy had to think,'_Oh no not another Gryffindor_' before the hat went on

" The heart of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw," It paused then started again.

"And the Cunning of a Slytherin. You are a hard one to sort, your emotions and feelings are all mixed each of them contradicting the next.

"Your blood is pure, strong and powerful, your forefathers have made it great at this school and so show you as a SLYTHERIN!" Everyone was stunned as the thought to too twins ending up in such opposite houses but then they snapped out of it and an applause arose as the second twin made her way over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy watched as she began to walk his way and then she sat down in the empty seat next to him which Pansy had just gotten out of so that she could run over and tell Millicent what whores the new girls were. He had to smile thinking that this girl would be much better company with just her pinky finger than Pansy was in her whole body.

"Hello again, Draco." Her voice was sweet and soft and as he turned to her he skillfully hid his suprise that she knew his name.

"Hello, Miss..." He trailed off letting her supply her own name as he gave her one of his signature smirks which she returned before answering.

"Amelia, but if you want you may cal..." She gave him a sweet smile before she was rudely interupted by Pansy.

"You Whore!" Came the screeching sound of Pansy's voice. Both Draco and Amelia turned to see a steaming Pansy Pickerson standing behind them, steam practically coming out of her ears, and her face red from anger, either that or she was really constipated, Amelia wasn't sure which.

"I assure you that if you are talking to me then you may want to revise your vocabulary, dear, for I am no whore, nor will I ever become one." Amelia started, " Unlike you, who I am most sure, I have class and I am sophisticated enough, and in case that is to large of a word for you to comprehend it means smart, to know that I don't have to sleep with every man who will have me so that I will feel as if I am worth something." She smiled at the other teenager as the Slytherins within hearing range all began to laugh at the steaming girl.

"Now if you don't mind, dear, I have more important things to do so please be off," Then she completely ignored the other and turned back to Draco.

"Now Draco as I was saying my name is Amelia, you may call me Mia if you please. I believe that you do not remember me, do you?" She smiled as if nothing had happened and Draco got the feeling again as if he had met her before. That was when he remembered something from when he was young and his family had traveled to America because his father had had business. He also remembered that why they were there his father had taken them to meet a very important family as he had said. They were purebloods from the greatest families. Decendents of the great Salazar Slytherin himself. There happened to be two young girls in that family, twins.

"Are you one of the girls that I met in America about ten years ago?" He asked silently so that those around him couldn't hear his words. This was Draco, the King of the Slytherins and he didn't want to look bad.

"Of course, I'm actually suprised that you remember I mean it was ten years ago." The few minutes that they had been talking, Pansy had been standing behind them the whole time and was really becoming fed up that they were ignoring her, the beautiful smart and sophisticated queen of Slytherin. Of course while all of this was going through her head something happened.

Amelia pushed back her chair so that she could get up when she felt the resistance behind her so she pushed again. She felt it give way and then a loud bang issued throughout the hall and Amelia turned to see Pansy Parkinson laying flat on her back on the floor behind her. It didn't take long for the stunned silence to turn into erupting laughter as the Slytherins all parted to let the others see.

"Oh dear, how did that happen?" Amelia asked the person next to her as she glanced at the seventeen year old girl laying upon the floor her face all red from embarrassment. Draco turned to her and started laughing even harder.

"Y...y...you knocked...her...over," He gasped between breaths as he held his cramping stomach. She looked back at him.

"How is that funny?"

"Pansy is a whore who deserves what she gets that's how it is funny," He told her as they finally took their seats.

"If you say so..." And then she started laughing too as she watched Pansy pick herself up off of the ground and storm out of the Great Hall, the doors slamming behind her silently. And then there was a thundering sound and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore as he stood there with a smile upon his face.

"I almost forgot to tell you students the news." The powerful wizard began as he caught the attention of all of the students in attendance.

"The Heads of houses are as following: for Hufflepuff is Hannah Abbot and Justin Flinch-Fletchley, for Ravenclaw Padma Patil and Michael Corner," Cheers erupted for the for as applauded them and the four beemed before Dumbledore went on.

"Slytherin is Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode and for Gryffindor Ronald Weasley and Parvati Patil." He let those four get their applause as well and then he continued. "This year we decided to make a change at Hogwarts. This year instead of having one Head Boy and one Head Girl, this year there are going to be Two Head Boys and Two Head Girls. They will be given their own quarters to stay in away from the others. And this years Head Boys are Harry Potter," of course everyone,except the Slytherins, were excited," and Draco Malfoy," At this people gasped wondering what in the world had given them the idea to put those two together.

"I can't bloody believe that I'm going to have to sepnd the whole year sharing with Potter." Draco sneered after recieving the amazing yet dreadful news that he was going to be the head boy and would have to share a room with Potter.

"And our head girls will be Miss Hermione Granger," again with the applause, they like to clap.

"And even though she is new to Hogwarts this person is an outstanding student and I have known her to be very responsible and reasonable, your other Head Girl, Miss Amelia Gaunt." It took most people a few minutes to figure out which twin was which but when they noticed that it was the Slytherins who were happy they figured it was the twin who had been sorted there.

"Well I guess I get the pleasure of spending the whole year in the pressence of such a beauty." Draco told her and she rolled her eyes before shoving him away.

"Can it Draco, so we will be bunking with Mr. Harry Potter, the so called famous boy who defeated the great dark lord." She said in a dramatic voice as she reached the dark lord section causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yea that would be Potter for you, the great celebrity that everyone has to meet." He too rolled his eyes with his sarcastic remark and they both laughed before finishing the conversation.

"I don't believe he's so great I mean the Dark Lord is still alive, besides it was his mother that truly saved him that night that the turn of history was made." She announced and watched as a few people turned their eyes in her direction and as she glared at each of them telling them that they needed to keep their own noses in their own business they turned away.

"But anywho," She said switching the subject," who is this Hermione Granger?"

"Granger is a filthy mudblood who is a know it all that believes she is smarter than everyone in this school." He of course gave this answer in his famous Malfoy snear and smirk.

"A mudblood? Yet she is one of the smartest in this school, is that correct?"

"Yeah, I will give Granger that she is smart, though I will never tell her that. It might make her ego explode."

"Sounds familiar doesn't it? Your ego is so huge I could fit the whole population of America into it." She stated and the few Slytherins surrounding her, Crabbe, Goyle and a few others, all began to laugh and sputter some of them shooting their drinks out of their noses and onto the table in front of them.

"What the hell!" He demanded muttering something like ,_'stupid bitch' _under his breath.

"Sorry, dear, but 'tis true, your are a little egotistic." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes to give her an innocent look.

"Whatever."

Soon it was time for them to be dismissed and the perfects headed the new students out the dorrs of the Great Hall, the first years all following in amazement. However they four new Head students were asked to stay there so that they could be lead to their new rooms. Draco and Amelia stood together near the teacher's table where Professor Snape still sat seated with a few other teachers that had falled to leave yet. On the other side of the room stood Harry and Hermione who were talking anxiosly to Hagrid who stood there in all of his giantness.

"Who is that Draco?" Amelia asked him pointing over to where Harry and Hermione stood talking to the Giant.

"Oh thats just Potthead and Granger standing with the stupid 'ofe Hagrid." Draco of course had to sneer this in his usual Draco Malfoy way.

"Oh come on Draco I have never met a half-giant before I wish to meet him!" She was excited and grabbed his hand dragging him across the room to the place where the two Gryffindors stood. Draco was so shocked that he let her, for never once in his life had anyone ever grabbed his hand. The trio looked up when the duo stopped in front of them, on of them with a smile upon her face, and the other a confused unhappy look upon his face.

"Hello you must be Harry and Hermione, my name is Amelia. Hello there to you to Hagrid." She beemed when she said this making them all wonder what was wrong with the female Slytherin who had seemed mean not even an hour ago.

"Hello, nice to meet you Amelia" Hermione replied back but not with a lot of spirit for all of their attention was turned to the silent Malfoy who hadn't said one word to htem, for once.

"Malfoy,"Harry announced, and of course all good things must come to an end.

"Potthead," Draco sneered. Amelia looked between them both and got this stubborn look upon her face that said if they even started it she was going to make them spend a whole day in each others pressense no matter what they said.

"Do not start it either of you." She told them this.

"Very good Miss Gaunt allready you are taking on responsibility as the head girl. Very good five points to Slytherin." McGonagall said as she walked up to them, the look on her face telling them that she didn't think she would ever give points to a Slytherin.

"If you don't mind students please follow me and I will lead you to your new rooms." She then turned and walked away leaving the quartet to follow her out of the doors of the Great hall. She led them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway that looked to be rarely used. She then came to a stop in front of a picture of a black dragon and her nestling.

"Black Phoenix." She told the picture and the Dragon let out a roar before the picture swung open to reveal a their common.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hiya I hope that you like my story and continue to read it. I know it probably isn't very interesting right now but it will be soon. In case you haven't noticed I don't like Pansy but I did decide that I'm going to put Blaise in this story as Draco's best friend. I know that he is normally with Crabbe and Goyle but hey I like changes. So be prepared for him the next few chapters as the sex crazy boy meets the twins. Please read and review.**

**Sneak Preview:**

_"Hey, baby, wanna come party with me tonight?" Blaise asked one very ticked off Amelia as he suggestivly ran his hand over her backside. Her eyebrow ticked and he had no warning as she quickly lashed out at him._


	3. Meetings

**Author's Note: Well this is Chapter three of my story Phoenix Rising. I hope that you enjoy it. I would enjoy it if I could get some reviews. Please read the bottom for the Pairings. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J. K. Rawling does.**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

Last Time:

_"Black Phoenix." She told the picture and the Dragon let out a roar before the picture swung open to reveal a their common.

* * *

_

Now:

Amelia stared in wonder. There before them was a huge room decorated in colors of bronze and silver, of course matching their houses. Their were two couches one with a silver spread and gold pillows and then there was a gold couch with silver pillows. There were also two chairs to go with them each of them matching a couch. In front of the furniture there sat a cherry wood coffee table that contrasted with the black carpet that filled the room. Against the wall there was a giant eighty four inch platinum plasma screen T.V.and beside it a giant audio system that spread all around the room.

There were plants scattered everywhere upon tables of cherry that matched the coffee table. There were eight other doors leading off of the common room each of them with a silver or gold plaque hanging upon it.

"Now there are four rooms each the same except on the right is the females and on the left the males. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter's rooms have been decorated in their colors as have yours Mr. Malfoy and Miss Gaunt." The professor told them.

"There are two bathrooms. One is for Miss Granger and Miss Gaunt it has the silver plaque and then there is another with a gold plaque that one is the boys. The other two doors are closets if you need them." She then turned to walk out the door leaving them all there but before she left she added one last thing.

"I believe that it would be in everyones' best interest if I left Miss Gaunt in charge." Then she was gone and Amelia was left alone with three people staring at her.

"Umm...well I believe, dears, that we should check out our rooms and unpack our stuff. We and then we have to get ready for bed. We have classes in the morning." She smiled at each of them before turning away and walking to the right side of the room to the door with the silver plaque upon it. She smiled slightly when she read it. It was her name and upon it was engraved beautiful dragons. She then twisted the door nob and opened the door.

Her room was gorgeous. It was filled with colors of black silver and emerald green. The carpet was black just like the carpet in the other room. She had three dressers, a bureau, and a desk. In the far corner of the room a huge four poster king size bed stood, its frame made of the deepest mohogany wood that of course matched the looks of her other furniture. The bedspread was silver mostly with emerald dragons printed upon it and the edges of the skirt fringed in a deep green color that matched those of the dragons. Her bed also had curtains she found out as she reached up a hand to rub an engraved dragon along one of the edges, knocking off one of the curtains. It unrolled to reveal emerald silk with sliver dragons, an exact opposite of her blankets.

Amelia looked to the door where her bags all sat and then with a smile she pulled out her wand, waving it around and whispering a little spell. She watched as the chests opened and out came her clothes first they moved to sorth themselves in each of the dressers weaving around eachother as they came in anothers path.

After her clothes Amelia began to sort her school books and items. She stopped when she saw her beautiful firebolt, running forward she grabbed it making a mental note to herself to take it for a flight later on that night before she went to bed. She quickly finished then went to check out the others.

She went first to Hermione's room since it was right next to her's. Hermione's room looked much the same as Amelia's except her color scheme was very different. Her floor was a creamy color and her bedspread was gold and scarlet and instead of dragons there were gryffins their powerful wings taking up the whole of Hermione's bed

"Hello, do you need any help?" Mia asked her as she stepped into the room after knocking and recieving a nod from Hermione.

"Hello, no thank you I am about done now. Do you like your room?" She replied to the smiling Slytherin. Amelia nodded to her and turned to leave.

"Well then I am going to go check on Harry and Draco. See you in a little while." She skipped from the room and over to the other side of the commons to the door that held the other silver plaque. The door was closed so she knocked, recieving a grunt of acknowledgement from the other side. She opened the door and peaked in to find Draco sitting upon the floor. He was only in black silk pants, his chest was bare. He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, and she could see the blue shining through from under the platinum blonde hair the hung in his eyes. He looked gorgeous standing there and as he stood to carry some things to a chest that she spied in the corner, the muscles in his chest and abs flexed showing the workout he got from playing quidditch.

"So you are the Captain of the Quidditch team are you not?" She asked him as he turned back around to face her with his signature smirk placed once again upon his lips.

"Yea I am what's it to you?" He sneered though he didn't try to put a lot of fire into the words. She smiled as she sauntered closer to him.

"Well I was wondering if you might need any new players this year, seeing as last years seventh years are now gone."

"Are you thinking of trying out?"

"I might be, depends are there any spots to fill?"

"Yea there's a couple. The tryouts are next week. There is spots open for one chaser and a keeper. I am the seeker, Crabbe and Goyle are the beaters, and Blaise((AN: I know that Blaise isn't really on the team but I couldn't think of anyone else.)) and Warrington are the other chasers." Draco smirked giving her a look out of the corner of his eyes as he bent over to grab up his robes of the ground and pulled them on, the ab muscles in his stomach flexing.

"Good I'll be sure to make it then." She smiled at him and then she laughed as she watched him try and get his arm through the hole but couldn't find it. She walked over and pulled it through and then patted his shoulder.

"Come on we have to go check on the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws before we go to bed." She told him and he nodded following her through his doorway in time to see Potter and Granger walk through the doors in front of them.

"Stupid Potty and stupid mudblood, why'd we have to get stuck with them for the whole year?" Draco sneered under his breath as they walked down the hall.

"Because they are good at magic." She smiled at him and then her look turned into a smirk when she saw Draco frown.

"Stop frowning. It will give you wrinkles." They made it to the Ravenclaw common room and checked around, Draco in the males dormitories, and Amelia into the females. There were still a few in the common room and they nodded to the two head students as they left.

"Ok well one down one to go." Amelia sighed and then laughed as Draco through her a dirty glare.

They made it to the Slytherin hall and up to the picture of Salazar Slytherin.

" Parseltongue." Amelia spoke up and Salazar smirked and winked before he swung the door open and the duo were allowed to enter. When they stepped through they were able to see that most of the Slytherins, of course, were not asleep. Amoung them were Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. The group looked up when they came in and Pansy gave Amelia one of the dirtiest looks before her eyes turned to Draco and a lusty smirk replaced her face.

"Drakie!" She yelled and she jumped up and ran over to throw her arms around him. Draco snorted and threw her off of him.

"Don't touch me woman. Damn." He told her and everyone in the room laughed at Pansy. Her face turned a nice shade of red and she stormed back over to join Millicent who also had a smile on her face.

"Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle," He yeleld over to them each of them turning to give him a look before they left their spots to join him and the new girl.

"Guys this is Amelia, she is going to be trying out for a spot on the quidditch team. Amelia this is Blaise Zabini," He pointed to the tall dark headed male. She studied him. He had dark black hair much like her own that was cut short at about an inch in length, his eyes were a slight silver colored contrasting deeply with his hair. He had high cheekbones that gave him a small feminine look though it didn't do anything to detour his good looks.

" This is Vincent Crabbe," he nodded at the fat boy. Crabbe was huge with blubbery arms and his face was fat to. He had a hairstyle that reminded her of someone placing a bowl on his head and cutting around it. She had to believe that he was stupid because he had one of those stupid I-don't-know-anything looks.

"And this is Gregory Goyle." Goyle was smaller than Crabbe but he was taller than him. His hair was scraggly and it stood at all ends at about an inch off of his head. She noticed that he looked like he was cruel, someone who wouldn't think twice about stabbing a knife through her back, but she also noticed that he looked stupider than Crabbe.

"Good evening dears," She smiled to them catching each of them off guard with her sweet act and causing them to give her another once over which took longer than it should have. Blaise stepped forward towards her, a sly smirk on his face.

"That's a fine piece of ass you got living with you Drake my man." Blaise told him. He then turned to the other head student.

"Hey, baby, wanna come party with me tonight?" Blaise asked one very ticked off Amelia as he suggestivly ran his hand over her backside. Her eyebrow ticked and he had no warning as she quickly lashed out at him. Her right fist caught his left eye and the force of it shoved him backwards so that he bounced into Crabbe whose's belly flopped him right back onto his feet.

"Damn girl, that's one mean right hook you got." Blaise told her rubbing the side of his face

"Talk about me like that again and you'll see just how mean I can get Zabini." Amelia hissed in his face her emerald eyes flaring. By this time everyone that was left in the Slytherin Common room was entranced by what had just happened.

"So does that mean I can still touch your...ummm...backside?" He asked, smirking as if her punch hadn't phased him, though those closest to him could allready see the bruise that was starting to form.

"Yea you can touch it, if you want to be cursed, or have detention for a week." She smirked right back him, the smirk was so evil, that Blaise got chills from looking at it. Her look was identical to those that Malfoy usually had, though he had never used them on him, it was usually on those idiots Crabbe and Goyle.

"Only a week?" He asked cockily and the whole room laughed.

"Or two." She smiled now.

" It had better be a good feel then." Of course this made the whole room laugh even harder and earned Blaise a glare, not from Amelia, but from Draco.

"Bug off you git." He told him.

"Everyone had better be gettting off to their dorms. Some of you have classes in the mornin'" Amelia announced loudly making sure that all in the room heard her loud and clear. Most of them groaned but they all started filing off into their rooms.

"Now good night everyone." She turned and walked through the potrait, Draco following hot on her tail.

"Nice job back there." Draco told her.

"With what? Punching your best friend in the face." She giggled.

"Yea Zabini deserved it, he's such a pervert." Draco stared at her as she laughed. Her laugh was a beautiful melody that he could listen to forever. _What the hell am I thinking? _He thought to himself. _I don't even know this girl. I just met her today. Ok well maybe I might have met her ten years ago but..wait why am I talking to myself. Damn I'm going crazy._

"Knut for your thoughts?" Amelia asked him shaking him from his crazy thoughts.

"I'm good. We had better get back to our rooms before one of the teachers find us and knock off points from our house." He told her with a side glance and then walked away as if she wasn't worth his time.

They finally made it back to their common room. As they made their way through the picture they stopped suddenly. Their on the couch in front of them sat Harry Potter having a snog fest with Ginny Weasly. Draco snorted and then busted up laughing at the look that the duo gave him.

"Well Potty, I have to say I would have never suspected it of you." Draco told him causing a sneer to form on Harry's face.

"Shut it, Ferrat." Harry snorted at him as he helped Ginny up from the couch so that they were both standing in front of the two Slytherins, on who was smiling, and the other who was frowning at being called a ferrat.

"You know the last time I checked the Head Room was only for head students. Now I won't report Miss Weasly this time but if it happens again I will have to report it to a Professor. Maybe Professor Snape, he seems like a fair teacher." Amelia told them with an evil smirk, the look on her face telling them that she meant every word that she said and that she knew for a fact that Snape hated Gryffindors.

"Just like Slytherins to be conniving." Harry muttered under his breath. He then nodded to the other head student and walked his girlfriend to the door of the Head Dormitory.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny." Harry told her and then leaned down to give her a small kiss.

"G'night Harry." Ginny replied to him and then she was gone and the two Slytherin and the boy who lived stood alone in the common.

"I'm going to bed." Harry told them and walked off muttering under his breath about dirty conniving slytherins that had to ruin everything.

"Good night 'Arry." Amelia yelled to him as she walked off to her own room. "Good night Draco."

Draco stopped in his doorway in shock. No one had ever wished him good night before except for his mother. He knew that it wasnt a big deal but he hadn't expected to hear it.

"Good Night Amelia." And then he disappeared into his room and Amelia into her's leaving Harry to wonder what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that my chapters are short but I am going to try and make them longer. I know I said that I'd tell you the pairings but I am only sure about one of the Pairings and that is Draco and Amelia. So I am going to give you some names and you tell me who you think should go with who in my story. **

**Harry**

**Ginny**

**Hermione**

**Ron**

**Cecelia**

**Blaise**

**Pansy

* * *

**

**Sneak Peak: Chapter 4: Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

_"Thank you Professor." The twins stated in unison as they stood together at the front of the room. Snape turned to look at them with a small smirk upon his face that shocked the rest of the class. Snape was smiling._

* * *

So please review I would really appreciate it. 

Love,

Eternity


End file.
